Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 June 2016
12:16 I gotta go. 12:17 http://prntscr.com/beoexa I found an underaged user, could you do something about it? Thanks 12:17 Oops 12:18 I was originally going to send this to someone else 12:21 well then 12:24 wb Sentient Floating High-Tech Encyclopedia 12:24 swhich may or may not be the Fairy from Zelda of Pokemon 12:27 lol 12:27 ded? 12:28 I swear, if that things says "Hey Listen!" 12:31 A new meme will arise 12:34 Hi 12:35 o rly 12:35 Happy meme-orial day 12:35 R.I.P memes 12:36 Ohai Ghost-type 12:38 that feeling when you are only buying ally packs in heroes because you need the super rares 12:38 and probably have 11 of the other 2 units anyways 12:40 wow 12:41 well tbh.. I have x4 of most of the rare set 12:41 and pretty much x4 the entire premium uncommon set 12:41 Green Shadow is based on a wife of a legendary king. 12:41 And the references are real with this one 12:41 Oh fun fact 12:41 stars per win goes down again in gold league 12:41 ;-; 12:42 rip 12:42 you literally get 1 star per win 12:42 @Char inb4 Fanfics 12:42 so you need to win more games than you lose 12:42 otherwise you don't go anywhere 12:42 Win > lose + disconnect 12:44 haiz peoplez 12:45 Hiya 12:45 Hi 12:46 now we got Creepy Sentient Dex and Kangaroo Cap 12:46 A rustbolt coneded at the start of the match 12:46 haiz 12:46 Hiya Issa 12:46 (clap) 12:46 Free stars for meh 12:46 hmm 12:46 I wasn't playing 12:46 Hey Protanly , I got a 150 gem quest yesterday 12:46 Randomly 12:46 .O. 01:01 (orly) 01:01 i WAS a pirate 01:01 I was an adventurer like you, until I took a pea to the knee 01:03 did this zmech just time himself out? 01:03 what's with all the time outs? 01:03 Insta-block. What... 01:03 PopCap should remove insta-blox 01:03 why 01:03 I seem to have a bad match-up day... 01:04 Like lol 1 in 20 chance of hax charge 01:04 we all love those! 01:04 01:04 Like I am already finished, not conceding for cheap win. 01:04 hax charge... (facepalm) 01:05 Popcap pls just make official name hax charge pls 01:05 nut signal. For those moments when you really need to signal your nuts >:D 01:05 (squidward) doesnt approve 01:06 Fairy will learn to hate the hax 01:06 whats with people timing out in this update 01:06 WHY IS EVERYONE TIMING OUT 01:06 internet? 01:06 Maybe internet. 01:06 server issues? 01:06 DIdn't happen this often 01:06 In fact I can disconnect from my internet. 01:06 (brain) 01:07 (brainy) 01:07 what's the best jam 01:07 strawberry jam 01:07 >:D 01:07 (marshmallow) 01:07 pajamas are the best 01:08 when you're almost dead and you need 2 bar but the game only give you one 01:08 (oh face) 01:08 I only started putting effort into wall knight 01:08 because I faced this really good one in ranked 01:08 who used their uncrackable power at the right time 01:08 which actually won them the game 01:08 angry3456 01:10 90% of wallknights don't know when to shield 01:10 They'll use it only for a card 01:10 I'll be smart when I sheild 01:10 Like the AIs 01:11 true 01:11 I saw this good wall knight tho 01:11 and It was beautiful 01:11 Zambie's new blog is on the most popular blog list 01:11 Some AI spent Teleport for that card lol 01:11 lol this rustbolt putting everything into sports imop 01:11 Searching now... 01:11 (catapult zombie) approves 01:11 Against Captain Combustible. 01:12 The captain is pretty good imo 01:12 (pirate captain zombie) 01:12 I realised something 01:12 yes? 01:12 which is? 01:12 In PVZO, citron's plant food effect cannot KO gargas 01:13 At full HP 01:13 that sux 01:13 Butter does not kill parrot 01:13 that stinks too 01:13 And if you thought spring bean pushes zombies out of the lawn into the waters nearby 01:13 forget that 01:13 Balance much. 01:13 Unless the water lanes are inside the lawn 01:14 there is a wiki for flags 01:14 and one for hot sauce 01:14 (flag zombie) 01:15 I think I seriously put in bunch of tricks. 01:15 Iceberg lettuce pf lasts like 1 second 01:15 Lol 01:16 i just beat a rustbolt with my wall knight 01:16 cool 01:16 I actually like to use Wall-Knight at times. 01:16 But hey. At least citron's plant food effect can now kill all machines in its row 01:17 Ugh, my brother connected the computer to Germany and I want to change Google back. 01:17 Is it windows? 01:17 Windows 7? 01:17 Linux > Windows 01:17 Windows 7 01:17 la la la 01:17 His Seedling turned into...Smackadamia. 01:17 Open the start menu 01:18 well 01:18 Imo.. seedling would have been cooler as imitater 01:18 i somewhat heavily revamped Green Shadow 01:18 Right column, start from the bottom, move to the forth option 01:18 I found someone's comparisons of PvZH heroes 01:18 beware a wall of text 01:18 Green Shadow = Brain Freeze 01:18 01:18 Chompzilla = Immorticia 01:18 01:18 Captain Combustible = Electric Boogaloo 01:18 01:18 Grass Knuckles = The Smash 01:18 01:18 Solar Flare = Professor Brainstorm 01:18 01:18 Wall-Knight = Rustbolt 01:18 01:18 Rose = Super Brainz 01:18 01:18 Spudow = Z-Mech 01:18 01:18 Night Cap = Impfinity 01:18 01:18 Citron = Neptuna 01:18 haiz 01:18 you mean class-wise? @Leo 01:18 i saw that 01:19 yep 01:19 kinda noticed it since the start 01:19 Noticed it already. @Itsleo 01:19 o/ 01:19 haiz Rex 01:19 Hi~ 01:19 Hiya 01:20 any guesses when pvzh will come out? 01:20 haiz Pink 01:20 Hi~ 01:20 so apparently 01:20 Grass Knuckles is way closer to z-mech 01:20 Green Shadow is Raven + Green Arrow + The Shadow 01:20 Hi everyplant! 01:20 haiz 01:20 nah GK = smash 01:20 + A wife to a Legendary King 01:20 Hiya Pinky 01:20 * Pinkgirl234 hugs everyone and shakes everyone's hands o/ 01:20 Welp, I won. 01:20 raven is a hero 01:20 * Charmande red321 cuddles Pink 01:20 I was focused on heals. 01:20 Char x Pink 01:20 healer 01:20 Hi Charmy. *holds his chin* 01:20 robin is a bird 01:20 Then Monster Mash....that Disco trick. 01:21 * Pinkgirl234 cuddles back. In a softer manner. 01:21 Char x Pink confirmed 01:21 suddenly morphs into a (cattail) 01:21 Ship invalid. 01:21 (confused) 01:22 besides the ship sank 01:22 Guys do you know the game Hungry Shark Evolution? 01:22 yes 01:22 nope 01:22 hi 01:22 hi tweedle 01:22 Mr. Snappy 01:22 haiz 01:22 for the win 01:22 hi rare dandidoo 01:22 Hiya Tweedle 01:22 Because I was playing that game earlier. 01:22 Hi Tweedle 01:22 O/ 01:23 if Tweedle spams again, it's a ban, I think 01:23 Dunkleosteus 01:23 im a monster 01:23 oh oh 01:23 did I hear ban? 01:23 I'm an atom 01:23 * grabs hammer * 01:23 -ic being 01:23 And I was such a hungry shark. 01:23 Kayna is cool! 01:23 Nom nom nom 01:23 (hammer) Stop. 01:23 It's (hammer) thyme 01:23 you can't touch this :/ 01:23 (hammer) (thyme) 01:23 * Pinkgirl234 steals the hammer 01:23 dandidoo 01:23 * Pinkgirl234 runs away 01:24 Kayna is cool! 01:24 yes? 01:24 ik 01:24 You can;'t touch this B) 01:24 kan't touch dis 01:24 @Leo Can't touch what? >:D 01:24 MC Hammer is untouchable 01:24 (Oh) 01:24 L00d 01:24 (lenny) 01:24 Check out your MsM wiki thread 01:24 dangit Pink 01:24 ban pl0x 01:24 2l00d4me 01:24 That joke was not to my personal tastes 01:24 therefore I believe that no one should be able to enjoy it 01:24 ban pl0x 01:24 >:D 01:24 Tastes... 01:24 inb4 Green Shadow is the crossbreed of Green Arrow and The Shadow 01:25 Sugar tastes 01:25 * Pinkgirl234 bites her nails 01:25 The Green Arrow Shadow 01:25 The Movie 01:25 that's unhealthy 01:25 but it's keratin 01:25 Dandidoo 01:25 I'm tempted to ask if Pink tastes herself now 01:25 who here drink blood for fun 01:25 yes tweedle? 01:25 especially anyone's blood 01:25 Guys are you wearing socks right now? 01:26 please check your MSMWiki thread 01:26 no 01:26 How would pinkgirl taste like 01:26 i am tweedle 01:26 i (glove) 01:26 no Insert 01:26 How do you even taste a girl 01:26 IYNH plz 01:26 you cant taste girls 01:26 ok rare dandidoo 01:26 Insert 01:26 Tasye yourself >:D 01:26 tasye 01:26 it when 01:26 #Rekt 01:26 Insert tasye yourself 01:26 you REDACTED 01:26 https://userstyles.org/styles/127462/pvz-wiki-chat-clean-dark 01:26 and REDACTED 01:26 Still a better theme than this cancer chat theme 01:26 *Taste 01:26 Ew 01:27 What part of a girl can you taste 01:27 when I turn off my chat theme and get blinded by cancer 01:27 * Pinkgirl234 bams Leo fir cussing 01:27 I think I just obtained stage 4 terminal cancer 01:27 from seeing that 01:27 Still dunno how to get my own theme to work. 01:27 rare dandidoo kayna is a girl 01:27 Insert plz 01:27 But I'll work on it soon. 01:27 I wear a fir coat and drive a firrari 01:27 @IYNH Her lips? (Oh) 01:27 ofc its the throat 01:27 ik tweedle 01:27 Cux kiss 01:27 *Cuz 01:27 wb Marcia 01:27 Pink likes French kisses 01:27 Kiss him, you fool! 01:27 Hiya Issa 01:27 I'm sure you can go lower than the lips 01:28 I asked Pink if she tastes vherself 01:28 like way lower 01:28 Will use Wall-Knight. 01:28 Searching... 01:28 Char staho being a lustful lervert and keep your pants sti. 01:28 this chat is too l00d 01:28 Fairy is oblivious as always 01:28 And because of Pink chat's very, very alive?! 01:28 *pervert, still 01:28 Actually disgusting 01:28 char keeps his pants stiff 01:28 Head 1 (rare dandidoo) does head 2 or 1 checks the thread? 01:28 haiz 01:28 Hiya 01:28 And now against Electric Boogaloo. 01:28 Hi~ 01:28 it amuses me how oblivious some people here are 01:28 both tweedle 01:28 the lewdity 01:28 is real 01:28 now im gonna procrastinate 01:28 while being jelly at something 01:29 and be wrathful about it 01:29 We are all just procrastinating death 01:29 Can I post an NSFW song with a warning? 01:29 We all just live 01:29 and wait to die 01:29 ^ @Protein 01:29 not knowing when the end will come 01:29 yumz 01:29 Okay. Now we all need to have a three-element monster's Wikia page and the team is all set! 01:29 and what happens before then 01:29 I read that as procreate. 01:29 matters not 01:29 ask Pink @Marcia 01:29 #DarkThoughtOfTheDay 02:17 Step 3 02:17 @Snap, that is only if you get the right stuff in time. 02:17 hope they don't have an amphibious or tricks they can use 02:17 (troll) 02:18 The pool lane is majorly unused 02:18 The meta isn't set in stones yet 02:18 If we get new heroes 02:18 It's almost never used 02:18 So yea I can say nothing 02:18 I want to see some unique signature superpowers 02:18 How to make superpower as OP as solar flare 02:19 Why do deadly zombies have attack 02:19 thryll 02:19 wait 02:19 n 02:19 The thing about smelly zombie was that it did not work vs armored plants 02:19 nvm 02:20 in heroes tho 02:20 if we get new heroes 02:20 it'd be 5 per side 02:20 as they'd have to add a new type 02:20 or we'd get a typing we already have which is bland and boring 02:20 because type differences make them unique 02:20 Okay so what colors have they used for types 02:20 Kabloom is red 02:21 Hearty orange 02:21 Solar yellow 02:21 Megagrow green 02:21 Beastly Blue 02:21 there's no blue for plants 02:21 Crazy purple 02:21 ello 02:21 sneaky black 02:21 hive ra 02:21 What do we have here... 02:22 Smarty white/gray 02:22 How to buff sun pharaoh in pvzH 02:22 @Iam Still can't beat Kung-Fu World - Day 23 02:22 not a one time effect 02:22 Kernel Corn, Cactus, and Captain Deadbear are obligatory for Heroes. 02:22 @Ra: What are the plant's level? 02:22 hero loses 2 sun turn it's placed 02:22 and 1 sun every turn after that 02:22 Can't believe that I lose a level with a difficulty of "Somewhat easy"... 02:22 still costs 6 brains to use so.. 02:22 @Iam Still... All Level 1... 02:22 CZ won with them. 02:23 But not me T_T 02:23 You must upgrade your plants 02:23 @Protanly, you're talking about Ra. 02:23 Find a butter strategy 02:23 @Iam Yeah... That's what... 02:23 Ra is as meh as it can get in Heroes. 02:23 thing with zombies tho 02:23 they may get tricks last 02:23 Also, progress of PvZO on this wiki: Finished every level in QSHM. 02:23 but it's unpredictable 02:23 Once the Chinese get Zprimal plants and Cold Snap 02:23 It's not a bad card, but there are many better options. 02:24 places zombies 02:24 At least spend some of the upgrade point on twin sunflower and white radish 02:24 plants destroy all ur units and then buff up a plant to insane level 02:24 You don't got the right tricks because you couldn't see the unknown coming 02:24 @Iam I have enough Puzzle Pieces to upgrade them... It's just... 02:24 tricks phase is worthless 02:24 No coins... 02:24 bam 02:24 No gems... 02:24 T_T 02:24 No money I see 02:24 Welp iPod's going to die soon 02:24 by 02:24 .......... 02:24 just like ur mom 02:24 Bye! 02:24 >:D 02:24 Money is almost everything... 02:25 @RKP ... 02:25 So enough puzzle pieces to upgrade your plants? 02:25 @Iam Yep. 02:25 Only those 2 plants... 02:25 Iam? Are you free now or tomorrow? 02:25 Then other plants? 02:26 I'm free now 02:26 @Iam Cabbage-pult: Only 2 Puzzle Pieces... 02:26 Fire Gourd: Only 1... 02:26 Potato Mine: 0... 02:26 Countdown.... 02:26 @Iam if so, 02:27 Could you please make a level infobox on Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum for me? 02:27 It's kinda weird when that page doesn't link to any level pages. 02:27 'Cause if that so, people would think that QSHM level pages still don't exist... 02:27 Chat is dying... 02:28 So you need a level infobox for that world? 02:28 I need a reference 02:28 Let me show you an example. 02:28 Ancient Egypt (Chinese version)#Levels 02:28 Oh 02:28 Ok 02:29 Remember: 40 LEVELS. 02:29 Good luck 02:29 Let me think 02:29 There are also the special levels 02:29 Yeah... 02:29 Forgot about that... 02:30 I think need 02:30 10 star gates 02:30 I know 02:30 2 or 3 key gates (main branch) (angry) 02:30 One infobox for main levels 02:30 One infobox for all star levels 02:30 @Iam Yeah, just like the one in the example, right... 02:30 And one infobox for hardcore levels 02:31 hardcore? 02:31 ??? 02:31 Those stages that you can earn insane amount of coins 02:31 Ooh... 02:32 Level with points... 02:32 I got 850 on QSHM - Level 9-4... 02:33 Hi, Leo. 02:33 hive 02:33 * Iamarepeater uses wing attack 02:34 What's your progress in pvP now? 02:34 @Iam 02:34 Game and device? 02:34 haiz 02:35 damn this internet 02:35 @Iam PvZ2C PvP Mode 02:35 And which device? 02:36 @Iam iOS. 02:37 For ios 02:37 Let's say I hardly started 02:37 ??? 02:37 Android? 02:38 Iam? 02:38 For android 02:38 is chat deddish? 02:38 I hate this internt 02:38 Unhacked, mega slow 02:38 Hacked, also mega slow 02:38 @Itsleo If you don't like PvZ2C, then it IS DED. 02:38 I don't feel motivated 02:38 @Iam Mega slow? 02:38 What do you mean? 02:39 Very hard to find noobs 02:39 Zombie army? 02:39 What do you have? 02:39 For ios, 5 gargs, some wizards and some lost city doctor 02:39 And a seagull 02:39 5 Gargs T_T 02:39 I just can't play PvZ2C 02:39 because I lost my phone 02:40 @Itsleo So bad... 02:40 I only have 2 Gargs... 02:40 I used to have 5. 02:40 Mind you, since the new update 02:40 gtg 02:40 If I lose those gargs 02:40 I lose them forever 03:00 Hi 03:01 Hive TULO 03:01 http://prntscr.com/beqhtp 03:01 @nitro 03:01 o/ 03:01 Can you help me translate his alamac entry 03:01 ? 03:01 Ok 03:01 Hey. 03:01 I actually wanted to look for Foodfight last year. 03:02 sok! 03:03 hi ernesto 03:03 Here's the Steamyshipping thing that happened, TULO : http://cheeky-darwin-lord-of-mars.tumblr.com/post/144547645860 03:04 Ah, the animation is as awkward as people say so! 03:04 Hive 03:05 They're fucking trains 03:05 "Rides the wooden horse along the pathway, as if he is a soldier." 03:05 @Repeater 03:05 Thanks 03:08 Who wants the link to Foodfight? 03:08 I figured that mini ninja is a good way to waste people's cards 03:09 And I could have won if the game didn't suddenly fucking disconnected 03:11 Haioomeow 03:12 IT'S FRIDAY! 03:12 Glitch where the match doesn't start 03:12 How's happy? 03:12 Now I just lost 2 stars due to fucking bullshittery 03:12 Haioomeow 03:12 Ello 03:12 But I gtg 03:13 my iPod's going to die 03:13 so 03:13 by 03:13 IYNH In gold leage 03:13 you get 1 star per win 03:13 period 03:13 No bonus star 03:13 1 star per win 03:13 Hello! 03:14 eff 03:16 shoom 03:17 No one wants the link to Foodfight? 03:17 I'm watching it just to see how bad it is 03:19 * ErnestoAM throws cupcake at Marcia 03:20 What's up 03:20 ih 03:20 I reached the innuendo parts! 03:21 test 03:22 Lol 03:22 u bringing up bad movies 03:22 Just won a game 03:22 that people knew ages ago 03:22 just beat a citron in multplayer mode in pvzh. 03:22 Next game: immediately disconnect 03:22 wtf 03:23 haylo o/ 03:23 I just found the link for it today. :P 03:23 BRB 03:24 hoi 03:24 Best movie of all time = the amazing bulk 03:24 >:D 03:27 lmao wat 03:27 BULK lmao 03:28 ded 03:29 I made the Lucky Blover blog just for fun. 03:31 ded 03:41 <1033Forest> For some reason some people still appear on the chat list, even though they left. 03:41 Foodfight felt boring. I'm only 40 minutes in and I want to already look at something else. 03:41 <1033Forest> IDK why this happens... 03:41 You again?! 03:42 Argh goddamnit! 03:42 <1033Forest> If I left before has my username still appeared on the chat list for you guys? 03:42 Pretty busy this weekend so I can't be on ms... 03:42 @1033 No. 03:43 haioomeow 03:43 Now to upload everything. 03:43 Just here to talk to Iam, but seems like he's afk 03:43 @Marcia XD. 03:43 <1033Forest> Another thing I am wondering about: If a username begins with a number, shouldnt the numbers at the beginning be ignored? So why does my name usually appear first or second on the list then 03:44 Numbers first... 03:44 I only did one request today. 03:44 Request of what? 03:44 <1033Forest> What is the deal with numerals preceding letters? I dont really get why this happens... 03:45 * Phantom of Ra has his iPad low battery, only 10% left. 03:45 Who likes my hairstyle? 03:45 @1033 Who cares. 03:46 @Captain You... 03:46 No offense 03:46 @ra: Done the main levels for Qin shi huang Mausoleum 03:47 OK... 03:48 I fear I have no time to do the brain busters 03:48 iOS zombie army in PvP? 03:48 with levels? 03:48 They are all at level 1 03:49 wat 03:49 Gonna change my proflie pic. 03:49 Me has 2 Level 2 Gargs, 2 Lvl.2Hammers, 2 Lv2 Drinking Monks, 5 Lv3 Seagulls, 3 Lv2 Doctors and... 03:49 Continue watching Trash the Movie? 03:49 3 Lv2 Imp Cannons. 03:49 That's my zombie army. 03:49 Hoi 03:50 Hi. 03:50 Tomorrow is the magical day 03:50 http://prntscr.com/ber331 03:50 Cakesplosion time! 03:50 Has it changed? 03:50 I need to upgrade my capacity storage of coin and medals first 03:50 when I submit my resume :p 03:50 Crap. 03:50 Lemme come out and come back in again. 03:50 @Iam You need some Evil Dave fights... 03:50 No use 03:50 Oh, right... 03:50 I got pass you since I had a head start. 03:50 LOL. 03:50 I already overbust my max capacity 03:51 DROP THE BOMB! 03:51 @Iam I got that too before. 03:51 I love head starts... 03:52 gtg 03:52 o/ 07:03 Thread:662929 07:03 wtf 07:03 ^ 07:03 that's probably why he had to brb 07:03 I swear, if someone highlights that thread... 07:04 don't highlight 07:04 [s[ inb4 some staff highlights 07:04 whoops 07:05 brb 07:06 ded 07:07 I want to design something 07:08 (robo-cone zombie) (pirate captain) Robot Pirate Island 07:09 If I made a modded world I would make a Far Future/Pirate Seas mash-up and call it Robot Pirate Island 07:09 Snarkel, you said you were looking for someone to play PvZH? 07:09 yeah 07:09 oh wow 07:09 Popcap 07:09 played ranked 07:09 but I'm in a match at the moment 07:10 Okay, when you finish, we can try playing a match. 07:11 aight, I'm ready. I hope you don't mind me playing plants? I have some quests to complete 07:11 zombies are cool (cool) 07:12 eh, I always prefer playing plants in any multiplayer PvZ game 07:12 Okay. 07:12 PM. 07:13 ded 07:13 ello 07:13 Ey 07:13 You might wanna see this: 07:14 http://prntscr.com/betna3 07:14 Hi 07:14 meow 07:14 All I care about is that the Tomb Raiser got killed. 07:14 I'm aliiv- *burned* 07:14 Back to http://says-it.com/achievement/xbox.php 07:15 it's spelt, blizzard 07:15 http://prntscr.com/betna3 07:15 Aren'tcha listening to me? 07:15 It's kinda looks like a bug 07:15 trust me 07:15 No. 07:15 It's weird, It's that simple. 07:15 Basically 07:15 IDK, a random bug. 07:15 You use the peel shield 07:16 Root Wall. 07:16 Whatevs. 07:16 Plant gets bounced. 07:16 And you bounce the plant that has shield plant 07:16 And there you go. 07:16 And 07:16 SOMEHOW. They are still hurt. 07:16 I was about to say dat. 07:16 But i think this needs to be fixed 07:16 2 fast 4 you 07:17 board 07:18 natural chat keeler 07:18 Aren't we all. 07:19 ello 07:19 ohai 07:20 http://prntscr.com/betna3 07:20 Your name is... 07:20 John Cnea 07:20 *Cena 07:20 I'm not even... gonna say it. 07:21 And another one. 07:21 AND ANOTHER ONE. 07:21 And another one. 07:21 AND YET ANOTHER ONE! 07:21 invasion of the normal users 07:21 And another one. 07:21 Tweeny ween. 07:21 lol 07:22 aurgh 07:22 arugh 07:22 k 07:22 Wats 9 + 10 07:22 20 - 1 (Troll) 07:22 ello 07:22 haaioomeow 07:22 it's true 07:22 You're stupid (troll) 07:23 ello 07:23 Btw 07:23 wot 07:23 I forgot to use it like tis. -ARUGUHH- 07:24 im not here for something or something 07:24 im just here to say 07:24 it's the yee week! 07:24 Snapdragon717 07:24 what 07:24 hear yees all the day 07:25 I forgot to use like for example -ARUGUH- 07:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MvXAbkcmy7A 07:25 pumpkin 07:25 why must you become the undertale fanbase 07:26 ello 07:26 haioomeow 07:26 another new user 07:26 ANOTHER WHAT? 07:26 jk jk 07:26 lol 07:26 Flick Heroes! 07:27 What. 07:27 Flick, flick heroes! 07:27 FLICK THE FUCK OUTTA HEROES 07:27 It's a game I made up. 07:27 XD 07:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaG5SAw1n0c Ha! Gayyyy! 07:27 uh 07:27 IDK. 07:27 what's going on 07:27 K. 07:27 IDK, again. 07:28 Yellow! 07:28 Lemme ask again: I forgot to use this for example -insertithere- 07:28 Has anyone noticed that, like, 99% percent of people are hypocritical in a certain way? 07:29 Just me? 07:29 where are you staff 07:29 Is it me 07:29 or is anyone ignoring me :\ 07:29 (bored) 07:29 Also u play battle cats? 07:29 Yes 07:30 Talk about something that interests people. @ inhalemychild12 07:31 Gluttonous 07:31 watching Binding of Eye Sack right now 07:31 Si? 07:32 I forgot how to use this: -insert this here- 07:33 still board 07:33 http://imgur.com/64ldDJD 07:33 me too 07:34 Thread:662929 07:34 Highlight? 07:35 Can't highlight it. 07:35 I know 07:35 There is a user that can. 07:35 Can I sing a song for you? 07:35 No one will highlight it. 07:35 No? 07:35 I don't care 07:36 WHEN YOU ALL DIE 07:36 YOU WILL BE DED! 07:36 JUST LIKE THIS THREAD 07:36 uh 07:36 CALLED DIE IN BED! 07:36 Well, I tried... 07:36 Best rap 10/8 07:36 ello 07:36 Yellow! 07:36 07:36 Helliw 07:36 you... 07:36 Yes 07:36 But, I am going to leave it until someone highlights it. 07:36 changed.... 07:36 your...... 07:36 b 07:36 ba 07:36 bac 07:36 Yep 07:37 Now it's slightly betterish! 07:37 K 07:37 But ill watch u on the nsa 07:37 ohai 07:38 Highlight what? 07:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eh7lp9umG2I He-yea-yea-yea. 07:39 #RandomLinksFTW 07:39 ernesto don't 07:39 no 07:39 wait you can't highlight threads anyway 07:39 Heh 07:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ 07:39 He stepped down from contentmod 07:40 #RandomLinksFTL 07:40 I love that song. 07:40 And idk why I want to know pls 07:40 What dong? 07:40 expand 07:40 dong 07:40 Wow worse mistype evea 07:40 wb 07:40 haiz 07:40 haioomeow 07:40 Yellow! 07:40 WTF IS A HENTAI BAR? 07:40 uh 07:41 I am not going to make you highlight it. 07:41 Uhh zambie 07:41 Again with the drama 07:41 What the fuck is hogl 07:41 (insert fail moment here) 07:41 Ighting here.. 07:41 What needs to be highlighted. 07:41 What DRAMA? 07:42 DatDramaPlant 07:42 brb 07:42 I'm literally WAITING for somone to insert a fail here. 07:43 -insertfailhere- 07:43 07:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thhaf-bKWyg 07:43 Perfect. 07:43 Mmm Watcha Sayyy... 07:43 Now that you only meant well... 07:43 But of course you did mmm Watcha sayyy... 07:43 haioomeow 07:43 I MEAN 07:43 WB 07:43 wb 07:44 wb 07:44 haioomeow 07:45 What do you dare me to do? 07:45 haioomeow lmao wat a scrab 07:45 WTF 07:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thhaf-bKWyg Perfect timing. 07:45 Ello 07:45 Srsly bro? 07:45 YOU'RE THE SCRUB HERE. PS 07:46 Hey. 07:46 Let's not fight. 07:46 Uhh 07:46 Oj 07:46 It's really not funny, no offense. 07:46 Ok Im not impersonating a chatmod here 07:46 I know. 07:47 Is a inside joke 07:47 He called me a scrub. 07:47 I will rekt him. 07:47 kden 07:47 Its not really offensive to me tbh 07:48 Its offensive when you like use stronger language 07:48 ^ 07:48 Heh 07:48 imgres 07:48 Classic. 07:48 imgres? 07:48 isnert flapjack meme here. 07:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thhaf-bKWyg Epic fail. 07:49 Flick Heroes! 07:49 Wants some Flamberjack? 07:49 No 07:49 Who wants to work for Flick Heroes. 07:50 ? 07:50 oh god im a snap717 clone 07:50 Haioomeow 07:50 haiz 07:51 WB 07:51 Who wants to join the Flick Heroes? 07:51 Flick-a-Weenie 07:52 beanie 07:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYkg-B6f5iA WoW 07:52 (wink) 07:53 13 to 11 and the opponent still conceded 07:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ODcC5z6Ca0 07:53 (crying) 07:53 Not useless. http://karatechen-inc.wikia.com/wiki/Flick_Heroes?venotify=created 07:53 Bestest Pizza 1 sun: Eat a pizza, draw a card. 07:54 speaking of which, i just got the 2nd best taco of all time 07:54 Well bored brb 07:55 wb 07:59 ded 07:59 ded https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ODcC5z6Ca0 08:00 I wonder if anyone has said they were queer as in weird, and people thought he/she mean they were gay 08:00 meant* not mean 08:02 The Snap is back 08:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvdf5n-zI14 (nope.avi) 08:03 yay 08:03 uh what was CF doing 08:03 BTW Copper used your profile pic. 08:03 kool 08:03 I'm too cool (cool) 08:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvdf5n-zI14 08:04 Shit wrong thyming 08:04 Hah 08:04 Ello 08:04 so I should be you then 08:04 Sill use yer lingo 08:04 Shit 08:05 haiz snap 08:05 Copper is snap 08:05 I am the new ruler of Ice Cream! 08:05 (clap) 08:05 okay so it was either today's PP or yesterday 08:06 but 08:06 clapclapcrap 08:06 but...? 08:06 Yes thank you 08:06 It was that one 08:06 lightning reed 08:06 puff-shroom 08:06 Mecha 08:06 and mechas? 08:06 yes 08:06 yup 08:06 ello 08:06 haiz Caviar 08:06 Ello Cav 08:07 I just had the CRAZIEST game ever. 08:07 is that so? 08:07 Uhh what is it now? 08:07 PvZH? @Cavia 08:07 was the Zombie Hero Crazy type] 08:07 possibly 08:08 because punz 08:08 I was Smash against Wall-Knight. He had, like, all the premium cards. 08:08 Eggspecialy this word 08:08 oh 08:08 whale confirmed? 08:08 japanese hacker? (Troll) 08:08 racist? 08:08 Zombie Galaxy Gals 08:08 Could someone help me clean up my adopted wiki? 08:09 is the guy a p2player? 08:09 maybe 08:09 oh my 08:09 I found a grate song 08:09 depends what wiki 08:09 i herd japanese are genetically engineerwd for Card games 08:09 wat 08:09 k 08:09 just going to listen to it to see if anything is inappropriate but it just seems like a mash-up 08:09 Do you like Ice Cream? Leo 08:09 Zambie, what's the wiki? 08:10 meh @Zambie 08:10 http://icecream.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Cream_Wiki Ta-da 08:10 owait das dota 08:10 you adopted that? 08:10 Yeah 08:10 What'd I miss? 08:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdfFiF-K0iQ 08:10 Here's the grate song I found 08:10 It is in good condition Leo. 08:11 Zambie adopted the Ice Cream wiki 08:11 Anyone who helps will become Rollback... 08:11 D00d snappy should have adopted tgatm... 08:11 haiz 08:12 r00d 08:12 Ello 08:12 adopted what? 08:12 oh, the wiki 08:13 I'm starting to like high-quality rips 08:13 wait, why does copper have the same profile pic as Snap? 08:14 idk 08:14 it's the imitation face again 08:14 imitation krabs 08:14 phase* 08:14 What should I change my proflie pic to? 08:14 I dunno 08:14 Uhh 08:15 Im gent heh 08:15 ello gent 08:15 I have a 150-gem quest in PvZH. 08:15 .O. 08:15 i had one but i already completed it 08:15 Didn't know they added them. 08:16 they are rare 08:16 kool 08:16 but awesome 08:16 man these high quality rips are grate 08:16 i'd still prefer quests from the first version though 08:16 came every now and then and had rewards that were worth it 08:17 but now the rewards are travel log quality 08:17 I never had high-reward quests in the first version. 08:17 they still only gave you like 6 to 11? 08:18 Aww I want to link something 08:18 but it has swears and stuff 08:18 only 6 to 11 still? 08:18 In the very first version, 20 to 40. 08:18 bullshit 08:18 Now 8-10. 08:18 20 to 40 is way better than 8-10 08:18 ^ 08:18 *8-15 08:18 @Cav 08:19 like i said, travel log quality 08:19 Still not much better but still 08:19 whatever the numbers, it used to be better! 08:19 much better 08:20 hmm 08:20 if only the legendaries weren't so much more superior to basic cards 08:20 Does it contain p*rn 08:20 then it'd be better 08:20 Idea: 08:20 Only 3 legendaries allowed in a deck 08:20 or 5 or something 08:21 too little 08:21 7 maybe 08:21 so a deck is 40 08:21 or basics just better in general compared to premiums 08:22 Ye 08:22 haiz 08:22 ello 08:22 Ello 08:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=seAdDQs_Y9I 08:22 ello gent 08:22 haiz 08:22 Yep good idea snap 08:23 Or else they (feel the bern) 08:23 haiz 08:23 Hi. 08:23 ello 08:24 I'm tired. 08:24 I slept at 12 AM and it is currently 6 -_- 08:24 go to sleep then 08:24 or do you have school 08:24 Its friday today jesus fuckin christ 08:24 yey 08:25 I still have one more week of school 08:25 when they throw all the exams 08:25 1 week left 08:25 well gtg 08:25 by 08:25 I still have a 1 week and 1 day 08:25 haiz 08:25 might not be back until tomorrow 08:25 Snap we live in the same thymezone? 08:25 Cya 08:25 Oh geez. 08:26 I've been harassing another user in a thread because he had a "cringey name". 08:26 Yeppetz wat 08:26 * Copper Freddy report yeppetz 08:26 why? 08:26 you dick 08:27 kek leo pls 08:27 User:Hardinero 08:27 User:JEL-LOL FTW. 08:27 Anyways send me a link to that thread 08:27 No, not that one. 08:27 This user was #1 before Someone and Minh 08:27 User:Jel-LOL FTW. 08:27 then he left? 08:28 Now he's #62 08:28 IDK 08:28 I beat him! 08:28 Yappat seriously 08:28 Dun harass pl 08:28 -_- 08:28 I stated my honest opinion. 08:28 Imean youre not harassing me for beinf fanf 08:28 which was? 08:29 I stated my honest opinion: his name was cringey. 08:29 I stopped editing, i can never find anything to edit, 08:29 the mission 9 Smash boss is unfair imo 08:29 Add photos 08:29 That is?? 08:29 Ernesto, I believe you are low on motivation. 08:29 I was under the impression that you went and bullied him 08:29 All editors use motivation to keep editing. 08:30 Tbh give yappat a warninf 08:30 Oh not Yappat too. 08:30 Again with the Drama, Ernesto (oh) 08:30 He harassed someone, eh, EH? 08:30 No. 08:30 No 08:30 that's what you said 08:30 K 08:30 that you harrassed 08:30 Hey ZA, you're more dramatic than all of those comined. 08:31 -_- . 08:31 which means you bullied 08:31 agreed @EAM 08:31 combined* 08:31 Oh shit 08:31 "What do you do with a weed? You KILL it." 08:31 but anyway 08:31 What happens now? 08:31 08:31 if Yappat truly harassed someone I would warn and then block him 08:32 I have Changed, I am on a Drama Free Diet... 08:32 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aZHvd0ks7Es 08:32 So, my post of Jel-LOL FTW's username being cringe isn't harassment? 08:32 @Zambie please stop talking like that in a way, it peeves me.. 08:33 "Peeves?" 08:33 harrassment = outright bullying 08:34 You dont understand 08:34 Do you know the phrase Pet Peeve? 08:34 Give me a direct answer -_- . 08:34 Alright 08:34 Lets put this in a thread 08:34 Brb 08:34 Annoyed. 08:35 Yep 08:35 You're all confusing me. 08:35 harassment is the continued use of rude behavior against a particularly for a certain aspect. 08:35 wait dafuq did I write 08:35 You wrote nothing constructive. 08:36 particular person* 08:36 not particularly 08:36 I need a straight answer. 08:36 Alrigh 08:36 Yes, or No? 08:36 Yappat, what you did isn't harassment 08:36 unless it is repeated and harsh 08:37 Well. 08:37 I'll play some Hearthstone, bye. 08:37 cyaden 08:37 Bye 08:42 so 08:42 chat's dead 08:42 guess i can upload a vid about my rts 08:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cgn0J3UI5Kg 08:42 yay 08:43 Bloons Time Strategy 08:43 BTS 08:43 nah 08:43 i just copied the castle 08:43 lol 08:44 I see that now 08:44 magimatter 08:44 yeah lol 08:44 dark fluid 08:45 i only noticed it way too late 08:45 but it's similar to clash of clans 08:45 .-. 08:45 i didn't even notice nor did i have the intention to do that 08:45 boom shroom farm 08:45 I am genius 08:46 make a boom shroom fam 08:46 NAH 08:46 for ordinance 08:46 m8, it's not about pvz 08:46 it used to be but then i replaced it 08:46 o rly 08:47 boom shrooms 08:47 are not necessarily pvz based 08:47 it certainly is more creative of a name than dark fluid for an explosion weapon 08:48 i was trying to make some stuff similar to irl stuff 08:48 like dark fluid 08:48 gunpowder? 08:48 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dark_fluid 08:48 Punpowder 08:48 oh yeah, that grey peasant guy is a gunpowder peasant 08:48 he can blow up cracks on the ground 08:48 which reveal dark fluid puddles 08:48 lol 08:48 what does astrology stuff have to do with explosives? 08:48 GTG 08:49 cyaden 08:49 See ya 08:49 On to the south 08:49 And Leo, Fill the Blog post. 08:49 what blog post? 08:49 lol idk i am increative 08:49 @Leo 08:50 (clap) 08:50 User blog:Zambiealex/How well I do on Chat. 08:50 you have hardly said anything 08:50 how do I judge on that? 08:50 .-. 08:51 lilgrei, do boom shrooms 08:52 i'm not exactly sure what that is 08:52 just saying, it's medival styled 08:52 then shrooms make more sense than astrology 08:52 it's just the name m8 08:53 Gary Clay responded to a tweet of mine 08:53 .O. 08:53 rly/ 08:53 ye 08:53 ?* 08:53 08:53 i'll link a picture 08:55 http://prntscr.com/beuz4m 08:55 there we go 08:56 .O. 08:56 nothing much but he responded nonetheless 08:57 this is like my third response to any tweet I've directed towards plants vs zombies 08:58 holla holla! 08:58 hi 08:59 ded 08:59 idk if your able to see up that far or if its worth spreading but Gary Clay responded to a tweet of mine 08:59 FLICK HEROES! 09:00 but flick a zombie/plant is ded 09:00 i saw it btw, snarkel 09:00 no. 09:01 yes it got removed 09:01 It's a game i made up. 09:01 oh 09:01 (facepalm) 09:01 so to those who saw my vid (i think nobody except leo, lol) (link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cgn0J3UI5Kg ) 09:01 how was it 09:02 checking it 09:03 I also made 2 other videos on it 09:03 which were made before 09:03 i saw one of the others 09:03 k 09:05 Should we change all "teammate" terms to "card" from now on, or leave it be 09:05 Hello. 09:05 card 09:05 Card. 09:05 and gain to draw 09:05 draw a card 09:05 There's a lot of changing to do then 09:05 I can help. 09:06 Flick Heroes! 2016 06 10